


I Remember

by PassionPhantom



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Harry/Draco drabble., Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "The darkness of room and the warmth between our bodies."





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Drarry drabble.

Harry, I remember everything you have done. And I miss it… the darkness of room and the warmth between our bodies. The feel of your rough skin on mine, the thickness of your dark wild hair and the sound of your heavy breath on my neck. Your clumsy yet passionate movements

Your kiss...gentle and solid.

I am lost in your kiss Harry Potter and the way I kissed you back with all certainty leaves a sharp memory seared into my heart. My mind. My body. It is a memory that will never fade. A memory that I keep secret. Locked away and cherished.

 


End file.
